hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
IMPORTANT: HETALIA ARCHIVES HAS MOVED Please visit here: http://hetalia.shoutwiki.com See also: ''Creatures of Hetalia, List of Axis Powers Hetalia characters This is a list of minor characters in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. These characters often do not appear within the manga or anime, but are drawn in official artwork or sketches, or are referenced in official materials. Some of these characters are also not specifically any sort of nation or kingdom, but simply other minor characters in the series (such as Shinatty). Europe Albania An unseen character that is mentioned in Greece's bio and relationship chart. Albania finds Greece to be very stylish and is always crowding his home, while Greece dislikes this country and wishes that it would leave. Bulgaria * Voiced by: Go Inoue * Voiced by (English dub): Justin Pate A character who has only briefly appeared in one strip so far and has yet to be profiled. In his debut appearance, he bullies Italy despite being an ally of his and Germany's, stating that something about Italy's face made him feel compelled to attack him. Czechoslovakia Two characters that have appeared in a sketch sheet, but who have yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork, and have no official design. Originally, only one character for Czechoslovakia was planned, with a possible design being that of a young girl (as Himaruya felt Czech sounded feminine), while another was of a bearded man (as he felt Slovakia made the name masculine). Two other designs for the character were shown, one being a "musician"-looking character (who resembled Iceland), and another clean-shaven younger man who was a "ladies' man" (based off of a Slovakian classmate of Himaruya's). When later asked by a fan if Czechoslovakia would be brothers, Himaruya appeared to favor Czech and Slovakia being a duo of the young girl and older male, though he also mentioned that mysterious characters with curly hairs in the vein of Italy also came to mind. The only canon mention of either part of Czechoslovakia so far is on Belarus' relationship chart, where it is shown that Czech is terrified of her. Ireland Mentioned by Himaruya as having thick eyebrows, but ones with a "different" feel to them than the eyebrows that England and his brothers share. It is currently unknown what their relation to England is, or to Northern Ireland. In 2007, Himaruya considered the idea of a female Ireland, and noted that even a "crybaby" type of girl could work for them. But it has yet to be clarified which gender or type of personality has been decided. Luxembourg Luxembourg was first mentioned in the Christmas Rampage '07 as a sibling to Belgium and Netherlands, and is described as "elegant" by Finland. In the dubbed anime, after Germany kicks Italy out of his house, Italy comes flying back stating "Luxembourg kicked my ass and sent me back here." It can be assumed that Luxembourg may be the youngest sibling, as in the volume 3 profiles of Netherlands and Belgium point out that they are the older siblings. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. In the strip, they are shown to be suffering from a poor economy. Their hair appears to be raggedy and somewhat like Lithuania's. Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales All three are brothers of UK and have strange eyebrows. Himaruya has noted that amongst his brothers, UK would be known as "England", confirming that he represents both the UK and England. In a small sketch, England was given a big straw dummy, labelled "from your Big Brothers". It remains unknown why his brothers gave it to England. The character Scotland makes a small apearance in the episode where England becomes America's big brother, although he is seen as a bird so you really dont see what he looks like. Portugal A character that has appeared in a sketch sheet on Himaruya's blog, but who has yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork, and has no official design. Himaruya hasn't yet decided if the character is male or female. However, as seen in the sketch, the character will have brown hair and green eyes and, in some designs, a scar over one of the eyes. Romania Mentioned in Hungary's bio and relationship chart. In these instances, it is said they have a relationship like cats and dogs and that Hungary names dogs after Romania as an insult. Romania is once again referenced briefly in volume 3, via mentions of the predecessor states Wallachia and Moldavia on a map in a story having to do with eastern Europe. Wallachia is also mentioned by Hungary in a rundown of her enemies, though their gender is unspecified, with them only being shown from behind as a cloaked figure. It is also uncertain if the Moldavia in question is the same entity as Moldova. Vatican City A character who has yet to appear in the actual strip, but that has been mentioned as existing in the Hetalia universe; he is described as an old man who lives near Italy, but is very bossy and considered to be an annoyance, which has caused him to be at odds with Italy. Asia Mongolia An Asian character who has only appeared in a sketch at the end of The Story Of China And Teensy Japan and a chibi sketch of the Asian Nations group. He appears to look somewhat similar to Thailand, having short dark hair and wearing glasses. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in his youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). Golden Horde A character who briefly appears in volume 3. It is unknown if he is an earlier incarnation of Mongolia himself, or a sibling or other family member. North Korea Himaruya noted that he had a design in mind for a male North Korea, and that the nation would be more timid than South Korea, a musician, and have a fondness for reading and dancing. Singapore Himaruya mentioned that Singapore had been designed; however, the character's image has yet to be revealed, leading to speculation that it may have only been a draft that he discarded. Tibet A character who briefly appeared in some sketches and the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, who has yet to get an official profile of any sort. He is depicted as a young, bald monk. In the anime adaptation of Teensy Japan, he was replaced with a talking panda. Thailand Appeared in sketches and Hetalia Vol.3' s World Map but has yet to appear in an actual strip. He is said to be fun-loving, loves Coco lotion, and has the verbal tic of saying "Ana~". Character notes mentioned that the character is based from Himaruya's Thai friend. He was shown in a recent entry on Hiramuya's blog that he looks somewhere around 13. He's a young man who looks good in white, and has a refreshing air about him. He starts his sentences with " Um/Hm" and ends with polite, formal speech.He refers to himself as a slightly formal and old fashioned one. He treasures his family and friends. He's also absent-minded. If he cooks it's always something really sweet or really hot but very delicious.When he's in working mode, he'll go for things head on. And unlike his usual easy going attitude, he'll counter things with unbelievably tricky diplomacy. But 99% of the time he's just his weird, awesome, lovable, carefree self. He fought against Hungary and Russia while on the Axis' side.He's one of the few Asian countries that retained their independence.Post war, he sent a lot of rice and an elephant for the children of America and Russia. He has an (male) elephant named Coco which has fluffy speech pattern. He's loved a bit too much and is a little smelly. He's doted on like crazy by Thailand. 19:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Hungary 19:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Vietnam A female character who appeared in some of Himaruya's sketches and the Christmas requests, but has yet to be officially introduced in the series or its merchandise. She is depicted in an Áo Dài (a Vietnamese national outfit for women), wields a long paddle, wears a Nón lá (conical leaf hat) and has her hair put back in a long ponytail. A series of sketches by Himaruya and a chibi of her labeled Asia3 have also shown her to wear her ponytail in different ways, such as with flowers or with a bun. A recent entry on Himaruya's blog showed some concepts with Vietnam's ponytail. In the lastest entry on Hiramuya's blog, she is announced as a strong girl with arched eyebrows. She's also been using her natural skillfulness to make all sorts of things. Himaruya also mentioned that, since Vietnam's history was influenced by strong, determined women, Vietnam's physical appearance would reflect that. Other Nations African Nations Various African nations were introduced in Gakuen Hetalia, most of which have no confirmed gender. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, and Uganda are shown as "chibi" head illustrations. Kenya is shown to be female and her favorite food is nyama choma (grilled beef, veal, sheep, lamb, goat, etc.). Uganda is shown to be male and winds up having to be carried off by medics after laughing too hard at Seychelles' bizarre coat of arms. Cabinda and Guinea-Bissau are introduced as Portuguese territories, Congo as a Belgian territory, Sahara as a Spanish territory, and Ethiopia as an Italian territory. Ethiopia is revealed to be teased by his classmates for being Italy's territory, but is reluctant to admit it. These other five characters do not have "chibi" head designs. Himaruya had also mentioned a Libya in a note on planning the game and its characters, but this nation did not appear in the demo or unfinished screenplay. Australia A character added to the cast in 2009, though he has yet to appear in a comic strip. He owns a pet koala and has thick eyebrows, along with an adhesive bandage across his nose. Australia appears to have a hairstyle similar to Austria's (but with two ahoge instead of one), that references the similar English spellings of their nation names. In most of his appearances, he appears to wear a WWI-era Australian Digger's uniform. A recent picture on Himaruya's blog site has depicted him as having brown hair and pale green eyes, while his ahoge have switched to the left side of his head. He is also mentioned in The Principality of Wy's character card, (albeit in a vague manner) and is described as being relatively generous. It's also said Wy might have inherited some of his characteristic; such as enjoying freedom and finding fun things to do. A more recent blog post of Himaruya's has revealed his potential names to be Ralph, Christian, Kyle, and Jett. Cameroon Another recently-designed character who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. He is depicted as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped bald spot on the side of his head (having shaved the design in). Cameroon is later depicted on a World Map in volume 3 of the manga, and appears in the special edition booklet in a military uniform. It is also revealed that he has a pet lion cub named Kokolo. Cyprus A peace-loving Mediterranean nation who was once under the control of England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He has only appeared in the first Hetalia drama CD, Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, in the track The Flag of Cyprus. In that track, he is shown to be a very expressive and polite young man. Though his younger brother (TRNC) has received a design, there has yet to be an official one for him. Mexico Mexico is briefly mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, in which America is running late to a meeting with the nation and expresses that, because it is with Mexico, he wants to wear a "casual" tie. They are also mentioned in the America and the World Map strip, where America explains to England why the Mexico on his map is "half-assed", stating that "It's because of my grudge over the Alamo." New Zealand New Zealand is first introduced in super-deformed or "chibi" form on a World Map with numerous other nations at the end of volume 3. The character is depicted as having a pet sheep, while their gender is not clear or confirmed. Their hair is in a short curly bob, and they appear to have a spiral-shaped ahoge that almost resembles sheep horns. They also appear to be holding a Kiwi bird in one of the recent sketches. Paraguay Paraguay is mentioned in a FIFA 2010 sketch showing Germany manhandling Italy and Romano. Italy tells Germany that Germany is wrong and that they didn't go and watch soccer, and Romano explains that they went to go see Paraguay. Ancient Empires and Tribes The characters in this section are personifications of ancient kingdoms/empires or tribes that have yet to have a role in the webcomic. Their existence was mostly first revealed through information on the Bamboo Thicket blog and profiles. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she was "scary." Ancient Greece had a troubling internal struggle, compared to that of Japan's feudal clans. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, she is also referred to as Byzantine Empire and it is said that Turkey had feelings for her as well before conquering and killing her. Magyar A male relative of Hungary and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. In the unfinished screenplay for the game Gakuen Hetalia, Hungary's relative was referred to as Hun. German States These characters represent historical countries that became part of Germany with the unification and that exist in the modern day as its Federal States. In Osōji Prussia, they are all confirmed as Germany's older brothers, thus being other descendants of Germania. However, a note given by Himaruya states that all of Germany's siblings are "retired" and that they may die out and disappear over time due to no longer being active countries, having passed the duty and their skills on to Germany. It is ambiguous as to how many of these siblings are still alive (like in the case of Prussia) or which ones have died out. Bavaria This brother briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the War Of Austrian Succession. His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is also one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother, though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Brandenburg An older brother name-dropped by Prussia in the game. Little is known about him, though it is historically heavily tied to Prussia. Hesse Another older brother, also briefly name-dropped by Prussia. It is said that Germany inherited his stubbornness from him, as well as from Prussia and Saxony. Holstein Little is known about this brother, other than his name being mentioned when Prussia attempted to count off all of Germany's siblings. Saxony This character was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the War Of Austrian Succession, where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. In Osōji Prussia, it is said that his stubbornness rubbed off on Germany himself. Other/Misc. Feudal Territories/Clans of Japan These characters have appeared in '''The World At War And The Fool Of Owari', representing the different territories or clans of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story, though Owari is the only one involved in the actual story so far (with Kanazawa and Sendai appearing in footnotes). Each character is based off of a character from one of Himaruya's previous webcomics.'' Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. In Black Ships Have Come!, he is the one to suggest that the Japanese find a way to get along with the Westerners, though he is chewed out for his idea by Mito. His design is based off of that of Homare Aizu from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club). Kanazawa A character representing the Kanazawa clan. He is usually moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight, and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based off of Noto Kanazawa from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. It appears that Kanazawa is modeled after Noto's earlier personality and appearance in the series (dubbed "White Noto"). Mito A character representing the Mito clan. A logical, spirited, and grouchy man with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. In the Black Ships strips, Mito becomes angered at the idea of making peace with Western powers and wants no part with interacting with the foreigners. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Junsa Mito, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Osaka A character representing the Osaka clan. A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen". In Black Ships, he is shown acting as Japan's messenger boy and accompanies him (along with a Dutch translator) when he is introduced to America. By the end of America's visit, Osaka becomes aggravated by all of his demands and urges for Japan to "punch him", though Japan is unable to do so. He is also shown to have tried to deter Netherlands from visiting the isolationist Japan, only to be given a tulip, though he still tried to warn Netherlands of Japan's status. He is based off of Tsukomi Hoke'' from '''Barjona Bombers'. Owari A character representing the Owari clan. A wild woman with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistance at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her specialty is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with Mikawa. In the unfinished Owari strip, she urges Japan to stay away from Oda Nobunaga, the future ruler, as she finds him to be a disgrace. Her design and personality are loosely based off of Miyako Owari from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Even so, she retains the red hairclips that Miyako wears as accessories in her hair. Sendai A character representing the Sendai clan. A foolish woman that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, and said to have ignored battles if food didn't come. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based off of Hagina Sendai, from Barjona Bombers. General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments Russia, but is also his greatest ally. Hutt River The Principality of Hutt River, a micronation in Australia, was mentioned in relation to the Principality of Wy (a female micronation also related to Australia), having been their mentor. Their gender is currently unknown, along with their physical appearance. Mentioned briefly in The Principality of Wy's character card. Wy refers to Hutt River as her senior nation, but states that she doesn't understand them much. Mr. Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flatcap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr.Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Picardy A character who has only appeared in concept art for the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is related to France, and is also hired by him to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). Ryukyu Islands Himaruya mentioned the Ryukyu Islands and Australia within a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post, noting he hadn't initially thought he would draw them, but that they were likely to be added. Himaruya also expressed that he thought the two would have contrasting personalities. Shinatty-chan * Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China) A middle-aged man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N.. He briefly appears in the anime adaption in Episode 69. Crossover Characters Noto-sama :See Noto Kanazawa at the Kitayume wiki Noto Kanazawa (金沢のと Kanazawa Noto), better known as Noto-sama, is the lead character from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, the first webcomic by Himaruya. He has appeared in the Hetalia comic on a few occasions and crossed over with the nations in the games Noto-sama 5 and 6. Though he first appeared as a regular schoolboy in the original comic, it is his later cross-dressing and vengeful self ("Black Noto") that is shown in these appearances, usually wearing a red sailor uniform dress and a detachable ponytail with a red bow. He is best-known for exacting his vengeance on people more popular than him by stripping them, or humiliating them in other sexually-suggestive ways. He first appears in the deleted Christmas 2007 sequel to exact his revenge for having an unhappy Christmas, only to wind up stripped by France. His next cameo is during Spain's April Fools event, in one of the fake news reports where it states that he, Yamato, and Prussia were all arrested for lewd conduct at school. He later appears to wish the readers a happy April Fools' day, after France tricks Spain into stripping to appease the "God of Lies". Yamato :See Yamato Nara at the Kitayume wiki Yamato Nara (奈良大和 Nara Yamato) is Noto-sama's partner in crime, and originated from Himaruya's second webcomic Barjona Bombers (which later shared the same universe as Kitakou and crossed over with it). He became Noto's partner after the third Noto-sama game, and has since shown up in cameos in Hetalia as well. Yamato's first appearance is also during the Christmas 2007 sequel, where he assists Noto in carrying out his revenge on Christmas. When the two attempt to invade Poland's house, they wind up finding that their targets have already stripped naked for a celebration and wind up with their clothes stripped off by France. He next appears in April Fools 2008 in a fake news report stating that he was arrested on the World Academy W campus for exposing himself to a girl (along with Noto and Prussia). Historical Figures Jeanne d'Arc Also known as Joan of Arc, she was shown in the strip Big Brother France and That Kid, which showed her relationship with France. Adolf Hitler Germany's boss, seen in the World War II-set strips. Joseph Stalin Russia's boss during the World War II-set strips. Friedrich II of Prussia Prussia's favorite boss of all time, whom he refers to as "Old Fritz." Maria Theresa of Austria Austria's boss during the War of Austrian Succession strips. Joanna of Castile Spain's boss in the Boss's Control of Southern Italy strips. Niccolo Machiavelli of Italy Appeared once in a strip. He wrote a book with great war strategies entitled The Prince, but in the end none of them did actually work. King Henry VIII England's boss in which appears in a sketch in The Battle For America. Gallery KenyaUganda.jpg|(left to right) Kenya and Uganda BotswanaZimbabweGhana.jpg|(left to right) Botswana, Zimbabwe, and Ghana Moldova.jpg|Moldova, suffering due to their economy Magufan1.jpg|Australia and Monaco's first color artwork appearance. Cameroon Design.png|Cameroon's design from volume 3, featuring his lion cub Kokolo. Vietnamdrafts.jpg|Drafts of Vietnam's hairstyle. Vietnamdrafts_2.jpg|Another sheet of drafts for Vietnam. Newzealand chibi.jpg|New Zealand's first appearance from volume 3's World Map. asia3.jpg|Asia3, later determined to be Vietnam BulgariaAnime.png|Bulgaria as he appears in the anime taisans.jpg|Sketches of Thailand Mongolia.gif|Mongolia with China and Japan Tibet.jpg|Tibet as he appears in the manga HetaGoldenHorde.jpg|Golden Horde, also known as the Ulus of Jochi GoldenHordeVol3.png|Golden Horde depicted in volume 3 Wallachia.jpg|Wallachia (left) next to the Ottoman Empire (Turkey's previous personification) (right) Chibi Vietnam sketch.gif|Chibi sketch of Vietnam 1229815456781.gif|Vietnam's original sketch 2009-12-31-229639.gif|Vietnam in the Christmas requests asia2.jpg|Thailand's chibi sketch untitled.PNG|United Nations, as he appears in the anime. CameroonSoccer.png|Cameroon from a FIFA 2010 image osuto.jpg|Early Australia sketch picardy.jpg|Picardy Sketches Picardy1.jpg|Picardy PicardyFranceHungary.jpg|Picardy with France and Hungary PicardyProfile.jpg|Picardy Profile information Totocalcio.jpg|FIFA 2010 sketch of Germany and the Italy brothers mentioning Paraguay. thaisan.jpg|Thai-san Category:Characters